


ignorance is bliss

by aura (shadowymagix)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowymagix/pseuds/aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because "Ryoga Kamishiro" is only something that they can ever say in dreams now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ignorance is bliss

He’s floating.

He can only guess he is, anyway, because he can’t feel dirt or flooring against his back and he knows he’s laying down because why  _wouldn’t_  he? He’s so tired that his eyes can’t even open and some part of him thinks  _that’s for the best, isn’t it_ , because he’s sure that if he can lay there forever he can escape reality.

So he inhales and exhales softly, lays there for a while more, pretends that the outside world is a blur and doesn’t matter, pretends that the world doesn’t need his help, pretends that he’s just one of the _billions_  of people in the world that aren’t special.

(pretends that he has no idea who Nasch is)

(pretends that Ryoga doesn’t either)

Some summer memory floats to him, and he sinks into a world of dreams—willingly. The breeze tickles his cheeks but he can’t care because Kaito is taking a bite out of his parfait and Ryoga is too and he’s too mad about them stealing his food rather than caring about the wind.

And when he says “ _Ryoga_!”, Ryoga turns around to give him a smirk, and Yuma wants to keep saying _Ryoga_  because this delusion has a Ryoga that  _responds_  to  _Ryoga_.

(“Ryoga Kamishiro is no more. I am Nasch.”)

Ryoga.

_Ryoga_.

**_Ryoga—_ **

"Yuma."

There’s a warmth against his backside and he realizes, finally realizes as arms wrap around his torso, as something wet hits his shoulder, as he lets the tears fall and lets the dream slip away from his grasp—

Kaito is hurting too.

Because he’s not the only one in their group, because he couldn’t see beyond Ryoga, because Kaito never really tells him about how he feels but Yuma can understand, can just know, that he is. So he turns around and buries his face into Kaito’s torso and Kaito can’t complain about Yuma getting his clothes wet because he’s doing the same and they’re both just running tear ducts on each other but they can’t and won’t care.

(and they’re both pathetic, aren’t they, but they have a right to be, don’t they, because this world where they cry is also a dream because both of them don’t want to handle reality and they have the right and the  _necessity_  to sleep here, together, with nothing but the sounds of choked sobs and gasps for breath that both of them wished were for something else)

And none of them want to wake because… because what lies beyond a dream?

_Nothing._

(Yuma reaches for Kaito’s hand and they won’t let go of each other and Yuma wants to cry again because—

—isn’t this the same hospital room he and Ryoga shared?)


End file.
